Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (character)
Tyrone '"Ty"' the Tasmanian Tiger (most commonly referred to as Ty), is the main protagonist of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. He has appeared in each of the series' games. Ty starts out as an orphan in ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger''. However he ends up very well-known and is very popular by the end of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3. In real life, Ty's species, the Thylacine, also known as the Tasmanian Tiger and the Tasmanian Wolf, is a meat-eating marsupial now believed to be extinct, despite some current sightings. He was portrayed by Stig Wemyss in the first game, and by Greg Ellis in the second and third. Appearance Ty carries some of the trademark characteristics of his species, such as the stripes on his back and tail, and of course, a powerful bite. His clothes change in every game. Biography Ty is the main character of each of the three games. He is the hero of Southern Rivers. Along with the help of Bush Rescue, TY has saved countless towns from innumerable catastrophes, both natural, Cass and Quinkan calculated. 'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger' Ty was originally thought to be an orphan in the first adventure, because of the events that took place before the story narrated. He was found as a child and was raised by the Bilbies, who are small, blue Marsupials who live underground. During the opening of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Ty falls down a chasm while playing with one of the bilbie boys and discovers the Bunyips, who are large, half-spirit, half-beast creatures. They tell him that his parents were imprisoned by Boss Cass in the Dream Time and that he must find a way to free them. At the end of the game, Boss Cass is taken to prison for his crimes and Ty's Family is set free. 'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue' In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue, ''Ty is back ''to ''help the people of the Southern Rivers to put a stop to Cass' plan to create an Uber reptile army. 'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan' After living peacefully in his island nation of Cassopolis with Shazza, Ty is summoned again to help the Bunyips fight a new evil… the Quinkan. When Ty ends up six months into the future. He finds the new alien species have invaded Southern Rivers, destroyed Burramudgee and caused Bush Rescue to disband. All would have been lost if not for “The General”, the military leader that kept the remnants of society together. Now Ty with some help from unusual new allies, and attempt to turn back the Quinkan invasion. '''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4' Ty is now known as the famous hero that saved Southern Rivers countless times. Ty and his mates at Bush Rescue have regrouped. Their new H.Q. in town of Coolarangah on the shores of Lake Burramudgee reaches out to help those in need whenever they are in danger. Things have since been quiet since Cass set up a resort island of Cassablanca and “retired” there. Except strange, mysterious things are starting to happen around Southern Rivers like the shadowy figure that is said to have been seen on the outskirts of town. There’s a mystery to be solved for sure.But first Bush Rescue is out to help one of their friends move his Thunder Egg museum. Personality Ty is a all in all true hero, but he did not talk much in the first game, usually preferring one-liners. By the second and third game, his dialogue had become much more developed and he has shown to be over confident, but still very much heroic. However Ty is not always the best at making plans, infact unlike other video game heroes Ty is less of a leader. Ty makes up for it in compassion and the desire to do good Powers Thylacine Physiology: '''Due to being a thylacine, Ty has supernatural agility, enhanced strength as well as the ability to glide as well as bite. It is unknown if Boomerang mastery is apart of thylacine physiology as many thylacine are masters but not all of them. However it might be as Ty is a master in the first game without being trained. Abilities * '''Master Combatant: '''Ty has been shown to be able to fight dangerously with boomerangs. When using his boomerangs in combat depending on the type of rang, Ty can use elemental combat. * '''Boomerang Mastery: Ty can display aerodynamic aptitude for the way of the boomerang allowing them to hit multiple enemies without having to aim directly at them, retrieve and activate distant items. He seemingly throws and catches them naturally with out any thought. He also uses super powered/tricked out that increases his skill and power. Equipment * Boomerangs * Bunyips Quotes *''"Ripper!"'' *''"No Worries!"'' *''"Struth!"'' *''"Bonza!"'' *''"You Beauty!"'' *''"Sweet as!"'' *''"Grouse!"'' *''"No Worries. Unless you're Boss Cass!"'' Trivia *Ty's species, the Thylacine, is currently listed as extinct; although sightings are common. * Ty also shares appearance with the video game character Rayman, especially as he looks in his third game, Rayman 3:Hoodlum Havoc. *In some concept art, it is shown that Ty was originally supposed to be wearing plain blue shorts and sneakers. Some art depicts him wearing a green version of his normal attire with the same going for him as a child. *There was going to be a mechanical Ty that would be an antagonist after the first game, similar to Metal Sonic from the Sonic franchise. This Mecha-Ty, who's name is Cy, can be seen in concept art and during the final cut-scene. CY 512 makes an appearance in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue, wandering around a set path in town and occasionally speaking. CY 1024 can also be seen in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan in Cassopolis and unlike his previous model, stays in one spot. **Cy 1024 is playable in the cart races in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 and three appear as enemies only in a Training Arena, copying Ty's fighting style. *Ty is in a relationship with Shazza the Dingo, despite being an entirely different species. *Ty is an unlockable costume in Blade Kitten, another game by Krome Studios. *In the game there is a glitch where Ty is swimming naked in Crikey's Cove. *It has been stated by Steve Stamatiadis that Ty's full name is, in fact Tyrone, as he was named after a friend. **Stamatiadis has been asked if Ty had official middle and surname. He stated that it was never thought about while making the games, but if it was up to him Ty's full name would be something like "Tyrone Tiberius Thylacine". *Ty's underwear was revealed in the Facebook Game, ''Bush Rescue HQ''. In the game, the player could customize Ty with whatever kind of gear they wanted him to have. One of the options was for him to run around without pants on, leaving him wearing nothing more but a pair of white briefs. *Ty's real name is Tyrone, as revealed at the end of the Ty The Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue Steam Edition Trailer Video. Gallery Two up Ty Magnet.PNG Julius Hut (Ty 1).jpg -Ty-the-Tasmanian-Tiger-2-Bush-Rescue-GameCube- .jpg See also *Shazza *Sly *Ty's Family External links *Thylacine Category:Characters Category:Thylacines Category:Bush Rescue Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger